demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyna Umber
Reyna Emerald Umber is a daughter of Erebus.Reyna's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 411. Appearance She has long back hair and blue highlights past her butt. She's 5'0". She has cold, sharp blue eyes. Full lips. Light freckles over her cheeks (you can see them slightly), she has a huge long scar across her back, you can see it when she's wearing a see-through top or her tank top in the summer. Personality She prefers to be alone rather than have a group of friends surrounding her, but surprisingly sometimes she wants to have friends. She's rather rude when people bother her. Story Reyna didn't have a wonderful past as her sister did. Her mother found her as a creep and if it wasn't for Erebus Reyna would either be in an orphanage or on the streets. She doesn't even have her own room, she sleeps on the couch while her sister sleeps in her nice bedroom. Even thought her mother hated Reyna, Chelsea found Reyna really interesting and cool because of her tricks and her ability to care. Reyna loved her sister and would take anything for her even if it was to have a big long scar on her back for the rest of her life. Reyna finally ran away after her sister got into a car accident. She had two problems. One was she didn't have a home and the second was she was being followed by monsters. She always kept knives with her so she thought she could fight them, but it came to the point when she was about to give up. That's when a satyr showed up and saved her. As they went to Camp Half-Blood they were followed by more challenges they had to face. She found her ability to turn into a shadow which she did with the satyr and they got more closer when Reyna's energy was getting lower. They rested for a bit before they were getting attacked again. She suddenly turned into a large owl and she and the satyr flew all the way there. Fatal Flaw Reyna's fatal flaw is that she's not able to trust very well. Abilities & Items Powers * Shifting into a large owl * Turning into a shadow * Her eyes make people freeze for full 2 minutes Weapons A special dagger that turns into a necklace. It glows if a monster is near by. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * She's really tough when it comes to fighting * Able to control her anger * Fighting with the special dagger she got from Erebus * Her eyes Weaknesses * Being misunderstood * Her left leg (she broke it when she was 12) * When someone reminds her of her past, she faints Likes & Dislikes Likes * Being alone * Fighting * Cold air * Owl form Dislikes * People with attitude * Hot weather * Attention Trivia *She was created on January 3, 2015 and accepted on the same day by Id65. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Erebus campers Category:Sunny's Characters